


The Warmth

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles sitting on the porch of the old Hale house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).



> A plotbunny I had turned into a little Easter bunny.

Derek was only a little surprised to see Stile sitting on the remains of the front porch of his family home, eyes closed and head tilted towards the sky. He still looked pale and tired, had bags under his eyes, but he was also strikingly beautiful in the golden glow of the late afternoon sun. Derek allowed himself a moment of silently watching Stiles before making his way over and sitting down, too.

“What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the peace and quiet?”

Derek just hummed in agreement; he got that actually. It was one of the reasons he still came here so often. Even though the county took his old house, he still felt connected to it and it sometimes helped him to quiet down when his mind was restless. He just hadn’t known that Stiles felt the same.

Derek leaned back on his elbows, stretching out on the stairs and deeply inhaling the earthy green smell of the forest around him. He let the scent wash over his senses, feeling almost completely at ease, when Stiles started shivering next to him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, pointedly looking at Stiles, because it was still warm outside.

Stiles opened his mouth a few times, but closed it again every time before swallowing hard. Derek sat up from his slouch on the porch slowly, turning towards him, slightly concerned now. Because Stiles always, always knew how to talk about things.

“Stiles?”

“I… I can’t. Ever since, since what happened to me. I can’t get really warm. It’s cold. Inside, and my hands. My hands are always cold. Everything I touch feels cold.”

Derek couldn’t remember ever hearing Stiles speak so hesitantly, quietly and it made something inside of him ache. If anyone asked him later, he didn’t think about, he acted purely on instinct when he carefully grabbed Stiles’ hands and wrapped his own around them.

When Derek looked up again, he found Stiles staring at him with his mouth open, a little incredulous and something akin to wonder in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered, slowly pulling their entwined hands towards him and brushing his lips over Derek’s knuckles, his eyes never leaving his.

Derek sighed and detangled their fingers, but only to gently manhandle Stiles to sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around him and draping himself over Stiles’ back like a blanket. He couldn’t resist to mouth along Stiles’ ear, pressing his nose into his hair and scenting him for a moment.

“Better?” he murmured.

Stiles sighed happily, leaning back into Derek’s body, reveling in the warmth. “So much better. Are you my personal wolfy blanket now?”

Derek didn’t answer, just growled against the side of Stiles’ neck, carefully scraping his teeth along the pale skin. It made Stiles shiver for a completely different reason and Derek smiled, content to pull him even tighter into his body before he leaned down.

Stiles’ lips were warm.


End file.
